


It Must Have Been Something I Ate

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-02
Updated: 1999-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser has a nightmare.





	It Must Have Been Something I Ate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

_Okay, here I go again! It's amazing what your brain can come up with in the wee hours of the morning! I was just lying in bed at 3 am thinking about all the RayV fans that would like for RayK to go away. I have read many comments where people say they ignore thrid season. This got my sleep-deprived brain thinking...what if seasons **one and two** didn't actually happen? The results are before you. Just a short piece of fluff._

Rating: R, just to be on the safe side  
Pairing: BF/RK, nothing graphic  
Disclaimer: Must I say it? They Dont belong to me, no money made...just  
having fun and so on and so forth! 

I call my little story:

# Must Have Been Something I Ate

****

By Betty Burch

"Fraser! Fraser, wake up!"

Benton Fraser awoke with a start. His heart was pounding and he was shaking all over. It took him a moment to get himself oriented.

"Are you okay? You musta been having a bad dream," his partner said, concern tinging his voice.

Fraser looked over at the blonde man laying next to him. He felt an irresistible urge to run his fingers through those disheveled spikes of hair. Taking a deep breath he put on his best smile.

"I'm fine Ray. It was just a nightmare. I don't remember what it was about. Go back to sleep."

Ray smiled back at his friend, partner and lover.

"Okay, you too."

The two men curled together and quickly fell back into a deep sleep. No more dreams came that night.

##########

It was Ray's night to cook and Fraswer was nervous. The American wasn't know for his culinary abilities. He had a habit of coming up with strange and revolting food combinations. Usually when it was his turn in the kitchen they went out to eat, but tonight Ray had been insistent on cooking a "good American meal" for the two of them. Whatever that meant.

He could hear Ray banging around in the kitchen. He had been banished...Ray wanted this to be a surprise. Fraswer promised himself that, no matter how revolting, he would eat every last bite and pretend it was the best meal he'd ever eaten. He had learned since meeting this man that honesty wasn't always the best policy. Sometimes honesty could be painful, and that was the last thing he wanted to do...hurt **his** Ray.

"Soup's on Frase," came drifting out of the kitchen.

"Oh, we're having soup tonight Ray? What kind?'

"It's an expression Fraser. Never mind. No, we're not having soup...well, not really. Come look for yourself."

As he walked into the kitchen the Mountie noted the tablecloth and candeles on the table. He had even used real plates and silverware. Ray was usually a paper plates kind of guy.

Ray was holding out his chair looking very pleased with himself.

"Table for two sir," he asked while grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course," Fraser replied as he took his seat. Something smells delicious. What are we having?"

"I made chili," Ray exclaimed. " got the recipe from my mom. She always made the best chili!"

Fraser felt somewhat better. Mrs. Kowalski was a good cook. Since it was her recipe he didn't think Ray could mess it up too much.

They said grace. It amused Ray, but it seemed important to Fraser so they always said a little thank you prayer before eating. Must be his Grandmother's influence. Only at home though; Fraser wasn't a fanatic about it.

Once done Ray grabbed a bunch of crackers and started mashing them into his bowl of chili. Then he grabbed some chopped onions and shredded cheese to mix in as well. Fraser just stared at him like he was from outer space.

"Chili's better if you add stuff to it Frase. Come on! Try putting some onions and cheese in. Yummy for the tummy!" He wasn't sure, but he thought the big guy paled ever so slightly.

"Of course Ray," Fraser said before reaching for the crackers.

He didn't know if he could do this. The mish mash in Ray's bowl looked disgusting! He reminded himself of his earlier promise and followed the blonde man's lead. Picking up his spoon he "dug in", as Ray would say. He took one bite and thought he had died and gone to heaven!

"Mmmm, this is really good Ray!"

Ray broke into a beautiful smile. "Glad you like it. Is it too spicy? I think I mighta added too much cayenne pepper."

The heat from the chili registered in Fraser's mouth at about that time. His response to Ray's question was to sputter and drain his milk glass.

"It is spicy, but it's really good. I just wasn't prepared, that's all," he responded quickly to the look that began to form on his partner's face."

To prove he was telling the truth Fraser took another bite of his chili. This time he was prepared so the burning on his tongue didn't take him by surprise.

Ray beamed like a thousand watt light bulb. "I'm so glad you like it. Eat up...there's more where that came from."

A half-hour later the American watched his friend in amazement as he polished off another bowl of chili. This last bowl he'd really loaded down with onions and cheese. Ray had made extra, thinking they could have leftovers. However between his two bowls, and Fraser's **four** , there wasn't any left. Ray tried to remember when he'd seen the Mountie eat so much. He couldn't think of a time.

"You'd better be careful there big guy. People just might start calling you Dief," Ray said with a twinkle in his eye."

"I'm glad he's at the vet's. Otherwise I would have had to share. He's going to be sorry he missed out on this. You'll have to make a bigger batch next time."

Ray stood up to clear the table. Chili didn't create a big mess, but he still needed to do dishes. Despite his reputation as a slob Ray Kowalski was a neat freak underneath. Dirty dishes lying around bugged him almost as much as they bugged Fraser.

Wordlessly Fraser rose and helped clear the table. The two men were silent as they went about washing, drying and wiping counter tops. Before long they were done.

"Want to watch some TV," Ray asked as they turned out the kitchen light.

"No, I don't think so. I think your chili is an aphrodisiac. I'm feeling...how do you Americans put it? I'm feeling horny."

Ray giggled. It was an honest to God giggle that escaped the man's lips. "God Frase, I love it when you try to talk dirty."

Taking the taller man's hand he added, "Okay then, bed it is."

##########

Later Stanley Raymond Kowalski lay in bed thoroughly sated with the love of his life sleeping next to him. He'd known Benton Fraser for almost three years now. Still, the Mountie never ceased to surprise him. That was part of why he love him, he thought. Life with Fraser was never boring!

Slowly he drifted off to sleep, only to be awakened a short time later by Fraser thrashing around and calling out in his sleep. Ray quickly wrapped himself around his partner, uttering reassurances and stroking his hair. He wasn't sure if Fraser was awake, but he soon relaxed and lay still.

"You okay big guy?"

"I'm fine."

There was a brief pause.

"Ray, how did we meet?"

The tone in his voice convinced Ray that Fraser wasn't joking.

"How could you forget? You came to the precinct about some Canadian we'd arrested. Our eyes met across the crowded bullpen and it was love at first sight. It only took two years for either of us to admit it to each other. We were just friends for a long time. You missed crime solving so you started hanging around, helping me with my cases."

He could feel Fraser begin to relax.

"Why was I in Chicago?"

"Have you gone mental Frase? You were transfereed her from the territories. Being the ever-dutiful Mountie you did what you were told. Leave it to a government agency, no matter what government, to transfer you, of all people, to Chicago. Still, I sorta feel like I should send them a thank you note. If they hadn't acted with the usual bureaucratic stupidity I would never have met you. Are you sure you're alright?"

There was a longer pause before Fraser responded.

"You mean I didn't come to Chicago on the trail of my father's killers?"

"Okay Fraser, now I know you're mental. You just talked to your dad the other night. He's coming here for Christmas, remember?"

A deep sigh of relief escaped from Fraser's lips.

"I had the strangest dream. My father was killed and I came to Chicago to find the men responsible. I met a policeman named Ray Vecchio. We found the men, but the conclusion of the case caused some embarrasment to the Canadian government. I was banished to Chicago. The rest is kind of fuzzy. There was something about a woman...Vicki? No, Victoria, that as her name. I supposedly loved her and got myself shot in the back while trying to leave with her. Apparently she was a malfeasant..."

"Which means she was a bad person," Ray cut in. "You were in love with some chick named Victoria in your dream? Do I need to be worried here?"

That brought a smile to Fraser's face. "It was a dream Ray."

"Still, if you're dreamin' about women maybe there's something you're not telling me."

Ray wasn't really worried, but he loved to make his partner sweat.

"Well, there were several other women in the dream, but I rebuffed them all. Except for this Vicki person. I guess even in my dreams I know not to cheat on **my** Ray."

Ray felt a wave of happiness and contentment sweep over him. He loved it when Fraser referred to him as " **my** Ray." The sense of belonging to someone ran contrary to his independant nature. Still, when it came from Fraser's lips it was a sweet sound.

"What else did you dream about?"

"Well, since you asked, I dreamt that Dief almost had to be put down, that this Vecchio character and I got lost in the woods and I went temporarily blind. I guess I kept calling him Steve. Head injury I suppose. I dreamt a lot of different adventures that he adn I went on. Oh, and my dead father's ghost came back to haunt me. It seemed so real. But all the time I kept thinking that something...no, **someone**...was missing. I was so lonely and I didn't know why. Then when I came back from vacation the other guy had gone deep undercover with the mob, and you had taken his place.Funny t hat...the two of you look nothing alike."

Fraser was silent for a moment.

"It was a terrible nightmare...life without you in it."

"It's okay Fraser. I understand." And he did. "Life would be pretty awful for both of us if we didn't have each other, huh?"

"Yes. I'm glad we found each other. I think that was the worst nightmare I've ever had in my life!" 

Wrapping his arms tightly around Fraser, Ray leaned over and kissed the other man's forehead.

"It was only a dream...just a dream. You're here and so am I. Partners in all things. I can't imagine what would give you nightmares like that. I hope you don't doubt that I love you."

"No Ray, I don't doubt that for a moment. It must have been that fourth bowl of chili."

Ray grinned at that comment.

"That does it. Next time I'm cutting you off after two bowls, you got that?"

He could feel all the tension drain from Fraser's body.

"Yes Ray," was all Fraser said before kissing **his** Ray goodnight.

The two men soon fell asleep holding each other tightly. Grateful in the knowledge that they had found each other.

**THE END**

_Feedback appreciated. Please do not post or archive without permission from the author._


End file.
